She Will Be Loved
by sportsetta
Summary: Hii everyone :   i'm sorry but i can't write this right now
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring so hard you could barely see across the street. I took here hand and we walked, soaking wet when we reached the house. We got inside and laughed, hardly bleving what had just happend. It was the funniest thing Mikki, one of our good friends, had just been splatted in the face with cake. Turning the party into a desert war in which you had to fight for your life, and her fathers restaurent, in a big mess. We, thankfully, had been washed by the rain and were no longer incredably sticky.

"Oh my god Alex, that was too fun!" i my best friend, Mitchie, giggled. I looked at her and couldn't help but but burst into tears. The summer was almost done, i wouldn't see her for so long. You see, i had spent the summer in California, with her and some of our friends, when i lived in Massachutes.I had moved 2 years ago,and we took turns going to each other's house's for the summer. I always longed for the summer, it was everything i needed to feel whole. Although i had made some friends in Mass, none of them compare to Mitchie. My true best friend.

We cried untill we put on our favourite movie, the one we would watch at the end of every summer.

**Morning**

"Wake up sunshine" my mom was sitting at the foot of the guest bed I was sleeping in. My head hurt, i felt like shit, and the worst thing is i had a long car ride in front of me. "C'mon, get up and get dressed so you can say goodbye to your friends" she shook me a little and left the room. I got dressed and combed my hair. I took one last look around the room,picked up my bags and was gone.

There was Mikki, Lea, and Mitchie. All standing there waiting for me to say good-bye i sucked in a deep breathe and took a step forward, dropping my bags. First i gave Mikki a hug. She smelt like peppermint. Must be wearing the perfume i gave to her. Next, It was Lea, I hugged her as she was completly emotionless. She does that when she doesn't want people to know what she's feeling. She was good at it to.

Last but not least, Mitchie. I pulled her into a hug and squeezed her, i didn't even let go when she started to gasp for air. My mother had to pry me from her to tell me it was time to go. I stood by my door when a hot tear pricked my cheek. I was going to wipe it away but figured i shouldn't. There would just be more to come.

I smiled at the three of them, waved goodbye and walked out the door. I eyed a a powder blue Punch Buggy Convertible. "Mom why didn't you tell me you had gotten a new car?" Oh great, nice to know my mom's happy. "_I _didn't..." she said. "You got me a car?" i asked, more tears sliding down my cheeks. "Sweetie are you upset?" she put her arm around me. "Uh,no,no i'm not. Don't worry mom, i love it" I forced a smile that my mom beleived. I got in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

Woah flash back, i thought. I saw myself sitting in my dad's truck so mad I wouldn't talk to him. "Come on sweetie, you have to talk to me...fine" I heard him saying. As he drove he nuged me and then Crash!

I hated to think about it.

I sniffed and waved to Mitchie one last time, and her mom drove off.

Welcome to Methuen. The cheery sign didn't seem so cheery as my mom drove past.

Yippee.

We drove up to our large stone house. For just the two of us it was a pretty big house. I got my suitcase and wheeled it up the stone path and through the wooden archway. I watched as my mom unlocked the large wooden door, swinging it open. "Phew, were home" she breathed. "Sure that's what you call it..." i muttered under my breath. "huh" my mom asked. "Nothing" i said, walking up the winding staircase.

I walked down the long hall and turned into my room. I put my wheelie in front of my desk and flopped onto my bed. I pulled the canopyover to sheild me from the rest of the world and pulled my laptop from underneath the covers.

I pressed the power button and the screen turned brighter. I typed in my pssword and a picture of me and Mitchie showed up with a bunch of icons scatterd across it. I signed into msn and suddenly a chat box popped up.


	2. So WE Chat

Mitch454 Is online.

Mitch454 says: Hey! i take it ur back home?

Astar321 says:Yup, sadly ):

Mitch454 says: Aww, r u still mad about the move? :O

Astar321 says: Well i guess not, but u know how i feel about it.

Mitch454 says: Gud, bcuz we aren't just gunna b mad forever, ur not the only pissed one. I'm pissed, Lea's pissed, Mikki's pissed, and i bet ur mom's pissed. So i feel bad fur u, but ur not the olny one.

Astar321 says: I bet my moms not pissed. She wuz soooooo happy when we first got here.

Mitch454:Shut up! anyway i gtg, moms calling byee.

Mitch454 is offline

Leapea is online.

Leapea says: 

Astar321 says: hi lee

Leapea says: so wassup?

Astar321 says: weel i'm totally bored... are you hyper or somthing?

Leapea says: hmhmhmhmhmmm? oh, yeah uh, choclate. Lots. Hrshey :)

Astar321 says: Haha lol nice

Leapea says: Crap healthy supper, gtg bye

Astar321 says: haha kay bye

Leapea is offline

Mikkicks is online

Mikkicks says: Hihi

Astar321 says:heyyo

Mikkicks says: I hate derrick :l

Astar321 says: what did he do now?

Mikkicks says: we went to the mall (me and lea) and he thought he cold try and just kick my ass! God i want 2 kill him!

Astar321 says:haha, kick his (:

Mikkicks says: Good idea, imma try it out, ttyl

Astar321 says: Kay bye

Mickkicks is offline.

Astar321 is offline.


	3. The Party

I shut my laptop and walked downstairs. My mom was sitting at the kitchen going through papers. I passed by the indoor waterfall and went into the living room. The T.V wasn't as comforting as i thought it would be. I hated how my mom was always working, and then when something goes wrong, she acts happy.

I layed down on the cold leather couch and pulled the quilt up to my chin. I started raining once we got here so everything felt cold. I started hearing If I Had You by Adam Lambert. It was a text Carrie.

From: Carrie

Wer r u? bc in town yet? text mee...

To: Carrie

Bc home whatsup?

From: Carrie

come to my house,party, jeff's coming :)

To: Carrie

KK be there soon C:

I got up and brushed on my blush. "Mom, going out,be back later" i said grabbing my channel coat. "Kay,sweetie" She said not looking up from her papers. I rolled my eyes and walked out. It was still pouring so i walked fast to my new car.I got in and turned up the radio. I took a deep breathe and pulled out of the large driveway. It olny took a few minutes to get to Carrie's house, she was almost as rich as me. I felt so selfish thinking that.

I pulled into her driveway. There were green,blue and red balloons were tied to her lamp posts. Our school's colors. I walked to her door and knocked. Carrie opened it, "Hey!" she said. "Hi" i waved. "Come on in your just in time, everyone's here" she said. Carrie and i were know for the schools best partys. I walked in taking of my coat and there housekeeper, Gregory, took it. I smiled at him and walked inside.

I followed Carrie into her living room. The music was loud, and it was crowded, even though her living room was huge. I wanderd around looking for someone to talk to. Didn't take long. I started hearing "When did you get back!", "Omigosh i love your outfit", and "Alex's we missed you!". I tried to smile and walked away. I made my way through the crowd, looking for soe one in particular.

"Alex?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Jeff Masters standing behind me. I almost chocked on my cream soda i had picked up from the snack table. "Hey" I said. "I haven't seen you all summer. Were ya been?" he asked, like he cared. "California" i said, flatly. He'd changed,even though i had just seen him now, he was different, i didn't like it. "Oh, well bye" he walked away.

I stood there for a while until my friend chris showed up. "Astar! What up?" he said. He's were i got my nickname from. "I just got back like, half an hour ago!" I smiled giving him a hug. "Wow, you look.." he stopped. "I look...?" I asked, bitting my lip. "Uh nevermind, gotta go bye" He walked away before i could say anything.

"Aaaaalllleeexxx" Carrie sing-songed behind me. "Yeah?" I asked. "Party's over" She smiled. "Oh, hey want to sleepover?" I asked. "Can't, gotta help my sister" She pouted. "Oh, okay then, well see you tommorow at school?" I said. "Yeah, tottally" She hugged me and i walked outside.

It was dark. Considering the fact it that its was 11:30. I put on my coat and got in my car. It felt like a long drive home but i had to get used to it, long drives.


	4. Suprise

I got home to the t.v still on and suitcases in the kitchen. Thats weird, i thought, we already put our stuff in our rooms. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the living room. I couldn't tell who it was but the silloute seemed vaugily farmiliar. OH MY GOD.

"Mitchie!" I asked. "Haayyyy!" she said. I ran over and hugged her.

"What are you doing here!" I asked her.

"I'm going to be here for the school year!" she squealed.

My mouth opened in a wide O. I was speechless.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Well last time i checked... YA!" She said.

Wow. This was a lot to take in, but not in the way it was when i was in the hospital and found out my dad had died, in a good way.

"Where are you staying?" it was kind of a stupid question, considering we have a perfectly unused guest room.

"The guest room" figures. "this is so exciting!" I said."Me and your mom were just watching a movie wanna watch?" she asked. "Kay" i said following her into the living room.

**Hi everyone sorry that the chapter is short its just there isn't much more to put into the chapter**


End file.
